


poison

by r0wlets



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/F, old stuff, sinfulshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0wlets/pseuds/r0wlets
Summary: Maybe she was poison. Oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Original notes: complicated Relationship Land)
> 
> Originally written January 6th, 2016 on tumblr. Practically everything in Galacticland is complicated. Viewer discretion advised.

_poison_

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_

_(Don’t touch)_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

_(Too much)_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison – Alice Cooper, “Poison”_

They knew they were bad for each other. They had two completely different personalities, personalities that could not blend and always caused friction whenever they weren’t fucking each other. Mars was always so happy, upbeat, and she was…rather on the stoic side, closer to their boss than she could ever be. And if it wasn’t for Cyrus, she doubted they’d ever be in contact with each other. Before this she was just a lowly farm girl in the middle of the outskirts of Goldenrod City, and Jupiter was a preacher’s son somewhere in Pastoria. They had changed so much since joining Galactic’s ranks, and yet they were the same enough to still loathe each other. 

But how they sunk so low! to run away into one of the abandoned corridors to give away to their human lust. If Cyrus would catch them, they would have surely been reprimanded for giving into such imperfect, primal needs, and yet they did it. And they continued doing it. It was raw, wrong, and sexy, and each time they ran away from Saturn and Charon they delved more and more into sin, biting deeper and deeper into forbidden apples. 

But they hated each other. But how they _felt_ for each other. 

Mars nibbled down Jupiter’s neck, occasionally pressing her hands against her breasts. Each time she did this she thought the most sinful thought, which was for Cyrus to prolong his plans to create a perfect universe. She knew the cleansing of the universe was for the best – it was one of the reasons why she joined Team Galactic in the first place – but to cleanse the universe of the imperfections meant the cleansing of everything that was deemed as emotional or otherwise unnecessary. There was no room for emotion or unnecessary in a perfectly rational, logical world, and Mars knew their casual sex fit both categories. If they could just do this just a little longer, feel this hatred and raw emotion that fueled their escapades…if they could just have one more day… 

She stopped, pulling away from Jupiter’s neck, and wiped away the blood that was on her teeth. Jupiter glared at her, crossing her arms. “You have to be more careful!” she snapped, also wiping her neck. “You know we of all people can’t afford…you know…” 

“Hickeys, Jupiter. They’re called _hickeys_ ,” Mars snarled back, rolling her eyes. Deep down she knew that she was right, and yet…”I hate Charon. Damn narc. He’s the only one who would really bust us.” 

“Well, I won’t take any chances. I won’t throw everything we’ve worked for away _for you_.” 

Jupiter buttoned up her collar and turned around, intending to walk away, but Mars grabbed her backside, pulling her into a hug. She felt tears fighting to be set free, but she ignored them. Cyrus was right about emotions being so bothersome. She wanted to hate Jupiter so badly. Except for commander meetings and these encounters, they rarely ever spoke to each other. All the grunts gossiped about how they were natural enemies, destined to eventually slaughter each other on the battlefield. They were poison to each other, or so they claimed. 

And maybe Jupiter _was_ poison. Maybe she was really nothing but filthy, sinful poison. 

But she still wouldn’t let go yet. 

End 


End file.
